Childhood Friends
by Tardisinthebox
Summary: AU:The Doctor is not the only Timelord left. Lucy Wind a Long Lost Timelord, who ran away from the Time War suddenly turns up one day. After finding that Lucy was a childhood friend of the Doctor she took off with the him. Now traveling throughout the universe, saving planets, with the Doctor, they run into crazy adventures which brings them closer together.
1. Chapter 1

_**First FanFic might not seem good at first but I'll try to make it better in the future! :D**_

**Chapter 1**

After watching the Doctor walk into the machine, which Donnas' father stood in the other box, the Doctor pressed the button letting her father walked out. Lucy fighting back the tears watched as the Doctor screamed in pain from the poison. Knowing there was nothing she could do to help. He opened the door and walked out, limping. All three of them walked back to the TARDIS to take Geoff home.

OoOoOoOo

Geoff stepped out of the blue box. "Goodbye Doctor, goodbye Lucy."

They both said their goodbyes before walking back to the box. "Hey" Lucy said with a soft voice, "I'm sorry about all of this. About Donna, the Master, Gallifrey, -"  
He cut her off before she could say anything else, "Its fine, okay?"  
Walking in he grabs his side in pain, Lucy rushes over to help him, but he gives her a I-dont-need-your-help gesture. Leaning onto the console he says "I've got to make a few stops before I uh..you know regenerate."

"I'll leave you to that. I'll be in the library or my room if you need anything." She said, giving a small smiling, before walking off. Alright first stop Martha.. He thought to himself , pulling the lever, the TARDIS materializes. He could see Martha and Mickey hiding from something. He spots the creature, then shoots it. Surprise to see both of them looking at him, he stands there then walks off. Martha Jones and Mickey defenders of the Earth.

Next stop, Jack. Of course finding him in a bar, he writes a note saying "His names Alonzo". He watches as the bartender gives the drink and the note to Jack. It looked as if he asked who sent this to him, because the bartender pointed in his direction, Jack smiled, then began to talk to Alonzo.

Final stop, Rose... Fighting back the tears he remembers Rose a him standing on the beach saying their last goodbye. Forgetting that his body was dying he grabs his side in pain. Rose looked in his direction, "You alright? To many drinks?"  
she said laughing at that last part.  
"Yeah I fine. Hey, what year is it?" He asked  
"2005"  
He smiled "I'll tell you what. I bet you're going to have a great year."  
She smiled before walking away. He watched as his Rose walked in the stairwell of the building. Limping back the TARDIS, he falls down the ground in pain. An Ood appears and reassures that he will be safe until the song stopped. Barely making it back to the TARDIS door he walks is, silence filled every inch of the room. Shutting the door he walks to the console of the ship. The Doctor standing in the middle of the room whispered five words, "I don't want to go.."  
Lucy runs into the room as a yellow glow fills it. She watched as he regenerated.  
"Legs! I've still got legs! Good. Arms, hands, ooh fingers! Lots of fingers! Ears? Yes. Eyes:two. Nose... eh I've had worse. Chin...blimey. Hair...I'm a girl!" Lucy laughed watching him check himself, "You're not a girl Doctor!"  
The TARDIS console started to catch on fire from his regeneration.  
"That's good, and I'm still not ginger! There's something else. Something important... I'm-" Lucy cuts him off "Crashing we're crashing!"  
"Haha! Crashing! Geronimoo!" He yells while grabbing onto the console.


	2. Chapter 2

**I know its a little short but oh well xD. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

The TARDIS on fire, flies crazy over the night of London. Flinging the Doctor out of the box. Barley hanging on, he pulls himself up back up into the box. Pulling out his sonic screwdriver, he points at the console, exploding, he falls back out yelling, "Ahhhh!" "Doctor!" Lucy said, falling down.  
Pulling himself back up into the box, he closes the door, letting out a sigh before the TARDIS hit a bump, knocking them around. The sound of the grew louder as they crashed into a garden of a backyard. Doors open as both the Doctor and Lucy cough trying to climbing out. A little girl stands in front of the box and watched the unfamiliar people climbing out. After finishing his coughing attack he asks "Can I have an apple? All I can thing about are apples. I love apples. I think I'm having a craving for apples. That's new never had a craving before." Lucy looks at the Doctor, "Really? Apples? All you could about were apples?!" He looks back at her and shrugs his shoulders.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3 is a little long but still is okayyyy. I hope you enjoy!**_

**Chapter 3**

"Whoa look at that! Lucy just look at that!" The Doctor said pointing into the TARDIS.

The little girl standing in front of them asks "Are you okay?"

"We just had a fall all the way down to the library. Hella of a climb back up."

"You're soaking wet."

"We were in the swimming pool."

"But you just said you were in the library."

"So was the swimming pool."

"Are you a policeman? The little girl asked.

"Why?" Lucy asked joining into the conversation, "Did you call a policeman?"

"Did you come for the crack in my wall?"

"What crack-" the Doctor said falling down in pain.

"Doctor!" Lucy yelled while jumping down.

"Is he alright miss?" the little asked.

"I'm alright, okay this is all perfectly normal-" he cuts off, grabbing his hearts. He starts coughing, then he coughs out the remaining regeneration.

"Who are you?"

Holding out his hands, they start to glow. "I dont know yet. Still cooking. Does it scare you?

"No, it just looks bit weird."

"No,no,no,no, the crack in your wall, does it scare you?"

"Yes." She said shaking her head. The Doctor smiling jumps up and says, "Well, then, no time to lose. I'm the Doctor and this is Lucy." He said pointing at her. "Do everything I tell you, dont ask stupid questions. And don't wander off." He turns around walking, he hits a tree and falls down.

"Hey, Smarty, there's a tree there." Lucy said sarcastically.

"Dont think I know that!" He yells back at her.

The little girl chuckled, than asked "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Early days. Steering's a bit off."

OoOoO

Lucy and the Doctor waited patiently in the doorway of the door way.

"If you're doctor's, then why does you're box say police?" The little girl asked, handing him the apple he's been craving for. Taking a bite out of the apple, he spit's it out.

Coughing he says "That's disgusting. What is that?"

"An apple." the little girl said giving a look.

"Apples are rubbish. I hate apples."

"You said you liked apples."

"No,no. I like yoghurt, yogurt's my favorite. Get me yoghurt."  
He tells the little girl.

She turns around to go get the yoghurt out of the fridge, then hands it over to the Doctor. He rips the top of the yoghurt package and squeezes it into his mouth, then spits it out.

"I hate yoghurt. Its just stuff with bits in it."

"You said it was your favorite."

Lucy laughed as she watched him try to get the taste out of his mouth then said, "New mouth, new rules. Sorta like eating after cleaning your teeth."

Pacing back and forth, the Doctor grabs his head.

"What is it? What's wrong?" The little girl asks.

"What's wrong with me? Why can't you give me decent food? Your Scottish fry something."

"Oi, dont be so rude, Doctor." Lucy yelled at him. "Sorry, Mrs. Bossy." Lucy gave a angry look.

The Doctor and Lucy walk back into the kitchen drying their hair. Seeing the little girl cooking on the stove, the Doctor looks over to see what was in the frying pan.

"Bacon!" After she was done cooking the bacon, she severs it to him. Taking a bite, he spit's it right back out. "Bacon,bacon that's bacon. Are you trying to poison me?" He asks her. The little girl gives him a look.

"No. Why would she want to poison you? She like 9 or 10." Lucy said.

The little girl turned on the stove again, then began to cook. "Ah. You see? Beans."  
Lucy watched as the little girl served beans to him, then spitting them back out.

Looking at the apples, she takes a bite out of it, then spits it back out. "Blah, apples are rubbish. You got any pears?" She asks. The Doctor in the back ground crying "Beans are evil. Bad bad beans!"

The little girls hands Lucy a pear. "Thank you." She said.

"Pears are disgusting. I hate-"  
Lucy cuts him off.

"You haven't had a pear yet. So how would you know?" Lucy said with a smirk. He walks over and takes the pear out of her hand, then eats it.

"Oi! I was eating that!" She yelled at him.

He spits the pear back out and  
said, "Still hate pears."

"You're just saying that because you dont want to be wrong." Lucy said with a smile.

"You know what," he said pointing at her "...you..you..you know what, you just..shut you mouth!" He said flinging his arms in the air.

"Yes Mr. Smarty." Lucy said throwing her hands in the air trying to look innocent. The little girl laughed. The next thing that the Doctor tried was bread and butter. Stomping out of the kitchen, he opens the door and throws the bread out. Then yells  
"And stay out!" Then slams the door.

Pacing in the kitchen back and for, the little girl said "I've got some carrots."

"Carrots? Are you insane. No wait hang on. I know what I need." Walking over to the fridge he starts to search through it. "I need...I need... I need fish fingers and custard."

Eating a custard Lucy breaks the silence. "Gross. Fish fingers and custard, really? I mean at least she's normal." Lucy pointed at the little girl, who was eating ice cream as she watched the two love birds argue.

"Are you married?" She asked

Both their faces turn red, "What? No." they said at the same time.

"You guys sound like it."

Changing the subject, the Doctor asks, "What's your name?"

"Amelia Pond."

"Oh that's a brilliant name. Amelia Pond like a name in a fairytale. Are we in Scotland Amelia?" He asked.

"No. Had to move to England. It's rubbish."

"So what about your mum and dad?" He asked

"Yeah, where are your mum and dad?" Lucy adds on to the question.

"I don't have a mum and dad. Just an aunt."

"Oh, I'm sorry.." Lucy said

"So your aunt. Where is she?" The Doctor asked

"She's out."

"And she left you all alone?" Lucy said

"I'm not scared." Amelia explained.

"Of course you're not. Box falls out of the sky, man and woman falls out of the box, man eats fish custard, and look at you, just sitting there. So you know what I think?" He asked

"What?"

"Must be a hell of a scary crack in your wall."

Amelia gives him a worried look.Ch


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4 again little lenghty but whateves. Hope you enjoy!_ **

**Chapter 4**

Amelia, the Doctor, and Lucy walked up the stairs to see the crack in her wall. The Doctor walked up to the wall, and started to examine it.

"You've had some cowboys in here. Not actual cowboys. Well, that can happen." He looks back at the wall, then Amelia said,

"I use to hate apples. My mum put faces on them." She hands the apple over to the Doctor.

"She sounds good, your mum. I'll keep it for later. Lucy, you're more quiet than normal, how come?" He asked her.

Turning around she answered his question, "Hm? Oh, it's nothing, just processing things like crack in the wall." Walking over to the wall she started to explain, "The wall is solid and the crack doesn't go all the way through it. The question is, where's the draft coming from?" She said, mostly asking the Doctor.

He steps back and scans the wall with his sonic screwdriver. "Wibbly-wobbly timey-wimmey, do you know what the crack is?"

"What?" Amelia asked.

"...It's a crack." All three of them look at the wall, before he presses his face against it. "But I'll tell you something funny. If you knock this wall down, the crack would stay put, cause the crack isn't in the wall."

"Where is it then?"

Finally understanding Lucy explains "Everywhere. In everything, a split in the skin of the world. Two parts of space and time that should never have touched...pressed together. Right in the wall of your bedroom."

"Can you hear that?" He asks

"A voice. Yes." Said Amelia.

Looking around Lucy sees a glass water. Picking it up, she flings the water out of it. "Here." She said handing the cup to him.

Pressing it against the wall, and his ear to the other end. A whisper of a voice suddenly becomes clearer to him.

"Prisoner Zero has escaped." A voice came through the crack.

"Prisoner Zero.." He repeated.

"Prisoner Zero has escaped. That's what I heard. What does that mean?"

The Doctor continues to listen through the glass cup. "Prisoner Zero has escaped." The voiced said again.

The Doctor straighten himself, pulling the glass cup away. "It means, on the other side of this wall, there's a prison. And they've lost a prisoner, and d'you know what that means?"

"What?" Amelia asked.

"You need a better wall." The Doctor said. Moving the desk that was sitting in front of the wall, he sets it off to the side. "The only way to close the breach is to open it all the way. Forces will invert, and it will snap itself shut.. or..." He explains

"What?"

He pauses, "You know when grown-ups tell you everything's gonna be fine, and you think they're probably lying to make you feel better?"

She sighs "Yes..."

"Everything's going to be fine." He holds out his hand to her, and she takes it. He turns back to the wall, keeping Amelia safely behind him, Lucy backs up a few steps. He raises the sonic screwdriver, and flicks it on. The crack glows with a brilliant bright light, before prying itself open. Inside is mostly blackness, except for the faint outline of bars somewhere in the distance.

"Prisoner Zero has escaped." The voice echoed.

The Doctor stares, then takes a step forward.

"Prisoner Zero has escaped." The voice echoed once again.

"Hello? Helloooooo?" Said the Doctor.  
Suddenly a very large eyeball fills the space. The Doctor takes a step or two back, startled, as the eye rests on the three of them. The eye abruptly fires some little glowing ball of light which curves round and hits the Doctor's pocket, as he falls backward against her bed.  
The crack closes, slowly.

"There, see! Told you it would close. Good as new!"

"What's that thing? Was that Prisoner Zero?" Asked Amelia.

"Psychic paper. Takes a lovely little message." He reads "'Prisoner Zero has escaped.' But why tell us...?" He pauses.  
"Unless..."

"Unless what?"

"...Unless Prisoner Zero escaped through here.." He starts looking around." But he couldn't have. We'd know."

He runs out of her bedroom, Amelia and Lucy following him, until he stops abruptly on the landing. He does a double take at one of the doors around them, then continues looking around.

"It's difficult, brand new me, nothing works yet, but there's something I'm missing..."

"In the corner... of my eye..." He said. Looking at the door.

There's something not quite right about the door... But suddenly they hear the sound of the cloister bell ringing in the TARDIS.

"The TARDIS!" Lucy yelled she said running down the stairs.

"No, no no no no no no, noo!" The Doctor said chasing Lucy down the stairs to the TARDIS.

Out in the back garden again, and Amelia's chasing the Doctor and Lucy back to the TARDIS.

"We've gotta get back in there! The engines are phasing! It's gonna burn!" Said Lucy.

"But! It's just a box, how can a box have engines?!" Amelia asked.

The Doctor's fussing around the TARDIS, still on its side, running around it and eventually jumping up to sit on it, pulling Lucy up with him.

"It's not a box! It's a time machine." Lucy said smiling.

"What? A real one? You've got a real time machine?" Amelia said, not sounding impressed.

"Not for much longer, if we cant get it stabilized! Five minute hop into the future should do it!" Said the Doctor.

"...Can I come?"

"Not safe in here, not yet. Five minutes. Give me five minutes! We'll be right back!"

"...People always say that."

The Doctor and Lucy stop where they were sitting. Lucy now sitting astride it, turning around to jump down and crouch beside her.

"Am I people? Do I even look like people? Trust me.."

Amelia smiles, reassured. She climbs back up with the Doctors help. She turns to take one last look at the little girl, before grinning. Lucy looks at the Doctor and smiles, they grab each other hands and jump, yelling.

"Geronimoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

The sound of splashing far, far below, and the TARDIS doors swing closed. The TARDIS dematerializes, disappearing as Amelia watches. As soon as it's gone, she takes off, running back to the house, up to her bedroom, and pulls out a suitcase from under her bed. She starts to pack up her clothes and a teddy, neatly, and runs back outside. She runs outside again, suitcase packed, and sits in front of the destroyed shed, on top of the suitcase. Waiting for her Doctor to return.


	5. Chapter 5

_**I know the chapter isn't that long and super short but its a been a few days since I've posted a chapter so here you go. Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 5**

Back in the garden, Lucy and the Doctor run back our of the TARDIS coughing.

"It's daytime." Lucy said, pointing out to the sky.

"Amelia!" The Doctor said, running to the house, Lucy shortly followed him. "Amelia! We worked out what it was! I know what was missing! You've gotta get out of there!" Pressing the sonic screwdriver against the lock of the door, it takes a few clicks before unlocking. Running in they both yell, "Amelia!"  
They run up stairs, he unlocks a door, ut sputters slightly.

"Prisoner Zero's here." He said, mostly to Lucy. "Prisoner Zero is in here. Prisoner Zero is here! Prisoner Zero's here, do you understand me? Prisoner Zero is..."

A floorboard freaked behind them, both turning around the Doctor gets hit by a cricket bat.

"Hey-" Lucy tried to say before also getting hit. They both laid on the floor, unconscious


End file.
